


Once Upon A Switch

by Amber_Marinette



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Prince Varian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Marinette/pseuds/Amber_Marinette
Summary: Cassandra is Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting and personal guard at the same time. The princess was meant to marry the crowned prince of the Dark Kingdom, Varian. Everyone in Corona knows how much the Princess loves her boyfriend, Eugene - even her parents knew of this but a deal is a deal. A war might start if it weren't fulfilled.Rapunzel was sent a month early to the particular kingdom with her lady-in-waiting by her side. Rapunzel wanted to spend the time she have left with Eugene so the ladies did something reckless.They switched.For a month, Cassandra would act as a princess while Rapunzel as a lady-in-waiting so she could sneak out to meet Eugene. They were going to reveal the truth after a month. It was all part of the plan.What if things don't go the way they expected it? It was supposed to be just a month and all pretend to Cassandra, but as days passed by, why is it that she could never get the prince out of her mind?It's a Once Upon A Switch love story.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Prologue

"No."

"But Cass—"

"No means no, Raps."

Cassandra crossed her arms and stared at the brunette, her eyebrows furrowing. They were headed to the Dark Kingdom to meet the Princess' Fiancé. Even Cassandra doesn't want it. She knew how much she loves Eugene but this idea is preposterous.

"Please, Cass. It'll be just for month."

Cassandra let out a sarcastic laugh. "A month, Raps. A month. You expect us to switch and me be a princess for a month. Then what? Get my head cut off for lying?" She asked.

The Princess shook her head. "No. I'll do everything in my power to not let that happen."

"Still a no," she answered.

"But just for a month, Cass."

She shook her head.

Rapunzel bowed her head in defeat. She can't force her friend in doing something she doesn't want to. She gulped as the fabric of her dress clenched tightly in her hands. This was her last day of freedom.

Cassandra's eyes widened when she saw the princess' reaction. She heaved a deep breath.

She's really going to be in big trouble.

"Fine. I'll do it."


	2. The Day

"Welcome to the dark kingdom, your majesty," said Adira, the king's advisor.

Cassandra let out a fake smile, Rapunzel at her side. They switched their clothes knowing that they can't let the "lady-in-waiting" wear a more glamorous dress than the "princess", can they?

"I am glad to have arrived," said Cassandra politely.

Cassandra's pink ornate dress flows from top to bottom and has a square neckline, which entrancingly reveals the majestic dress worn below it. The soft, corset of her dress covers her stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a small ribbon worn fairly low around her waist.

Below the ribbon the dress opens up and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress is shorter at the front and curves outwards, the back continues to flow a good length behind her and ends in a broad curve.

Her sleeves are a little too long and a comfortable fit, their flow is broken up just below the elbow where they change color and where they're divided by simple, elegant bands, these are the same fabric and color used to outline the sleeves of the dress.

In short, it's a fancy dress she's really uncomfortable to wear. Why does Rapunzel love pink? She prefers the color black or blue — not to mention the fact that the dress is heavy, it's hard to fight with this kind of clothes.

She's more comfortable with the blue cotton dress with full bell sleeves and front decorative black lacings that Rapunzel was now wearing.

Pretending as the princess would be an easy task for her — she knew all about etiquette since she was adopted and raised to be the princess' lady-in-waiting — not to mention the fact that Rapunzel was the lost princess so no one knows her face or her name except for the kingdom of Corona.

"Let me escort you to your room, Princess?" Adira asked.

Cassandra opened her mouth to say Rapunzel's name but the brunette quickly talked.

"Cassandra. Call her Princess Cassandra," said Rapunzel. "I am Rapunzel, her lady-in-waiting."

"Very well. Princess Cassandra and Lady Rapunzel, follow me to your rooms," said the older lady and turned her back to the both of them, proceeding to walk as the two ladies followed.

Cassandra gave the princess a nudge on the shoulder.

"What was that for? Why did you use my name?" She whispered asked.

Rapunzel whispered back. "So we won't get confused on the names. Imagine someone calling you Princess Rapunzel but then I was the one who turned my head because we forgot that we switched!"

Cassandra sighed. "Fine," she mumbled.

They arrived at the room after a few minutes. Cassandra scanned the princess' chamber. Everything was grand and fancy. From the sheets to the bed. 

"If you need something, feel free to call me," said Adira. She then turned to Rapunzel. "Lady Rapunzel, please follow me. I would like to show you the room for the princess' lady-in-waiting."

Rapunzel turned to her with a apologetic smile. 'Good luck.' she mouthed.

The two of them walked away and Cassandra lay on the bed with a groan. What have she done? She's really going to get herself killed.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. She wants to get out of this suffocating room. She opened the door and walked to the castle hallways. She better start familiarizing herself with this. After all, she's going to live here with the princess after she got married.

She sighed. All this time, she thought that Rapunzel would get the happily ever after she deserved. This is the least thing she could do for her best friend.

She was busy examining the hallways when she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

She looked up and saw a man. He have blue eyes and dark hair with a blue stripe. She could say that he's really handsome even though he's wearing cloak.

She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you? And why are you wearing a cloak?"

The man in front of her let out a chuckle. "I don't know what I have done to get a beautiful lady interested in me but my name is Varian."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested in you — I mean, I am — not in the way you think! Only because you seemed suspicious wearing a cloak."

"I don't see anything wrong with wearing a cloak, m'lady."

"Inside the castle?" She raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I don't see why not."

"Ha ha. How very bold of you," she stated sarcastically.

He chuckled again and reached out for her hand, ready to give it a kiss but she was fast enough to pull her hand back.

He frowned. "May I have your name before I go?" He asked.

She huffed. "I don't give my name to strangers."

He placed a hand dramatically in his chest. "Oh, why do you think that I am a stranger? I've already gave you my name."

She rolled her eyes but a small smile was visible to her lips. "Who knows, maybe that's not even your real name."

"It is my real name," he stated.

"Whatever. Fine. My name is Cassandra," she answered.

A smile crept into his lips. "What a lovely name for such a lovely lady."

Her cheeks turned scarlet and she quickly turned her head to the side so it wouldn't be noticable.

It's the first time someone complimented her other than Rapunzel.

"Alas. I only have a limited time to be with your presence, m'lady. I shall take my leave." He bowed his head and walked away.

Cassandra was still speechless about the guy.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The description of the dress Cassandra is wearing doesn't belong to me. XD. I don't know how to describe a medieval clothing so I seeked help from the magical medieval clothing generator!


	3. Prince

"Cass! Wake up!" 

Cassandra groaned and shifted to the side. She's still sleepy. Well, it's her fault for staying awake 'till 3 in the morning.

She kept her blanket clutched in her hand as Rapunzel tried to pull it.

"Cassandra! Wake up! The king is inviting us for breakfast!" The brunette shouted.

Cassandra quickly sat up and let go of the blanket — just in time as Rapunzel pulled it as hard as she can, making her fall to the ground with a thud.

"You okay, Raps?" The dark haired girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," the brunette answered with a frown. "Anyway, let's get you ready. The king wanted to see his son's fianceé."

"But shouldn't that be–" she frozed. "Oh. Right."

Rapunzel nodded. "Right. So let's get you ready," she stated, pulling her up to her feet.

Cassandra crossed her arms. She's wearing a white chemise as her nightgown. She raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

"You're forgetting something."

"What is it?" Rapunzel asked.

"I'm the real lady-in—" Rapunzel placed a hand on her mouth to stop her from saying the truth.

"Shh! If someone heard you."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and slapped her hand away. "Fine." 

She sighed. "What I mean is, I can handle myself. I know how all of this stuff work."

"But-"

"I am not a kid. Now go and sit there and wait for me."

Rapunzel pouted. "Fine. Your dress is at the table."

"Thank you," said Cassandra and took the dress on the table then proceed to go behind the folding screen where she would change.

She's thankful that the dress this time isn't too glamourous and easy to fit on. It is exquisitely accented with a hand beaded blue trim. The sleeves have a sheer soft netting and are finished with matching pink bows.

She tied her hair into a ponytail before going out. "I'm ready," she announced.

Rapunzel stood up with a smile. "Great!"

They arrived at the dining hall swiftly. The aura of the room is not how Cassandra expected it to be. It was welcoming and cozy.

"Good morning, Your majesty," The two greeted and bowed their heads as a sign of respect.

The door closed behind them as the king stood up and walked towards them.

"No need to do that, Princess Cassandra and Lady Rapunzel," said the king. "After all, once you and my son get married, we'll be family."

Cassandra raised her head and let out an akward smile. "Yeah."

"Come and take a seat," he stated. He then turned to Rapunzel. "Lady Rapunzel if you don't mind?"

Rapunzel blinked and quickly nodded, a huge smile on her face. "Oh yes. I'll be going now. I'll leave you two alone." She then leaned to Cassandra's ear and whispered. "Cass, I'll just go to the garden. Eugene just arrived this morning."

"Wha—" Cassandra was about to say something but Rapunzel already opened the door and left.

Cassandra gulped and took a seat. Being alone with the king is not really something she expected her day would turn out.

The King sat at the end of the long table. She stared at the food in front of her. Surely, she manage to eat such fancy food like this before and it was all because of Rapunzel but she still can't help but get hungry at the sight of the delicious meal.

The King chuckled when he saw the "princess'" reaction. 

"I didn't know what meal you would like so I have the chef cook different kinds of it," he said.

"I—uh, how kind of you, your majesty."

"Quirin. Just call me Quirin or Dad if you want," he chuckled when Cassandra's cheeks turned red. "No need for formalities."

"Okay, yo—Quirin." She gulped, so far so good.

"I also invited my son so the both of you would meet but just like always, he's late again." He frowned. "I apologize for my son's behavior, Princess."

"It's alright and please, call me Cassandra. It's only fair that you call me by my name too." She explained.

"Very well," said Quirin, pleased by the "princess"' behavior.

"He really is a shy boy but he's a genius man. He loves sword fighting even though he's not very good at it," Quirin explained.

"That's great." Cassandra put up a fake smile.

The door bursted open and a very familiar man entered.

"Dad, I am so sorry—" he frozed when their eyes locked.

"Cassie?" He asked.

"Varian?" She asked.

The king looked at the both of them with a confused expression. "So the both of you know each other?"

"Yes." The both of them answered in unison.

"How?" Asked the king.

"We bumped into each other in the hallway, Dad," said Varian and sat in front of her.

Cassandra examined him and is impressed on how he walks and move like a true prince — but there's something odd about him.

"Then that's great. I guess there's no need for introduction then." The king smiled. "Let's eat," he announced.

The three of them first ate at silence. Cassandra was observing Varian, still impressed on how he moves elegantly. She can't believe that the man she met yesterday is the prince!

Her face turned red when she realized that she just showed the prince a very rude attitude.

Well, it's not her fault, right? He didn't tell her that he's the prince.

Right. Totally not her fault.

The king broke the silence. "How's your sword training going, Son?" The king asked.

"It's going great, Dad," Varian answered with a smile — Cassandra know that kind of smile. She once wore it before.

The king finished eating first. He then stood up. "I'll leave the both of you alone to get to know each other," said the king and swiftly left the room.

Cassandra turned to Varian who is silently eating. Cassandra finally realized what was wrong with him.

"Hey, Prince Varian?" She asked.

He turned his head to her. "Yes?"

"You do know it right?" She asked.

His brows furrowed. "Know what?"

"Know that you don't have to pretend to be someone you're not in front of me."


	4. Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does (Princess) Cassandra mean?

Varian felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he heard her words. A sudden coldness hits his core. He gulped as he tried to remain calm.

"Whatever do you mean by that, your highness?"

Cassandra examined his now stiff posture that only confirmed her suspicion. She cleared her throat.

"I don't mean to be rude, your highness, but I do not believe this facade your showing me."

He let out a shaky laugh. "I don't know what you are talking about, Princess Cassandra."

"That smile," she simply stated.

"Pardon?"

"The smile that you gave your father," she started. "I used to wear that smile years ago. The smile of pretend," she added and took a sip of her tea — just like she expected, it was a chamomile tea.

The prince let out a sigh and placed down his utensils. His eyes suddenly devoid the fake joy it once wore.

"Am I too obvious?"

Cassandra raised her hand and shook her head. "No, don't worry. It's just easy for me to notice since I've been there before."

Varian looked at him with interest. "Really? Have you ever tried a lot of things just to make your Father proud?" The Prince asked.

Cassandra let out a small chuckle. "You have no idea," she said, taking another sip of her tea.

She slowly placed her glass down to it's tea plate, the tea half finished.

"Now," her eyes looked straight at his. Hazel eyes met blue. "Would you please grant me the honour of showing who you truly are, Prince Varian?"

Varian look down, his aura gloomy. "Are you sure? It might change your view about me."

Cassandra stared at Varian with curiosity and sadness. Where was the confidence he had when she first met him? 

Where is the guy that praised her and called her his lady?

"Yes, I am sure. And who cares about what other people thinks. You are your own person," she stated.

A small goofy smile formed into Varian's lip as he stood up. "Great!"

He went to her side of the table and grabbed her wrist, making her stood up as he pulled her towards the door. 

"W-wait, we're not done eating-" she haven't finished her sentence when Varian stopped.

"Oh, right." His cheeks turned deep scarlet in embarrassment.

"I am sorry, m'lady. I acted so irrationally." he apologized. Her cheeks turned red a when he said the word 'm'lady'. She quickly let out a fake cough to hide it.

Cassandra shook her head. "No. No. It's definitely fine."

She can't help but find him to have a similar attitude as Rapunzel. Perhaps, he would really make a good husband for the princess? 

"A-anyway, let's go before your Father comes back."

His eyes widened. "Really? But I thought you were-"

"Well then, you thought wrong, Prince Varian."

"Varian. Call me Varian," said the Prince.

"Fine. Just call me Cassandra, too."

"No. I'll call you Cassie," he said with a goofy smile.

She furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. "No."

The Prince acted as if he didn't heard her and grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the open door, leading to the castle hallways.

"This way, Cassie!"

"I told you to not-" she stopped when she saw the smile on his face.

Nevermind. She'll just scold him about calling her Cassie later.

In a strange way, being with him makes her comfortable. Is it because the way he treated her? The way he smile? 

She quickly shook her head. No. She shouldn't be feeling this kind of emotions. This man is the princess' soon to be husband and she's just here to examine him.

But why does it feel like his hand was perfectly made just to hold hers?

She wanted to scold herself for thinking such thoughts. Get yourself together, Cass!

The stopped at the end of a empty hallway. 

"We're here!" The prince announced, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Here? Where?" She looked around and all she can see other than the way they used before are walls.

"Prepare your eyes, m'lady! For you will see a magnificent work of alchemy!" He announced with a huge smile and tapped the wall five times.

A few moments later, the wall moved and revealed a staircase underground.

"What is this?" She asked with wide eyes.

He offered his hand at her. "M'lady, allow me to escort you to my lab."

"Lab?"


End file.
